


Blue Days

by firecracker189



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Regression, Gen, Little!Ethan, Non-Sexual Age Play, cg!tyler, daddy!tyler, nsap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecracker189/pseuds/firecracker189
Summary: Sometimes Tyler struggles. But Ethan is there to cheer him up, in his own special way.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70
Collections: Regressuary 2020





	Blue Days

“Daddy?” 

“What is it, Eth?” 

Ethan was sitting in the floor, playing with Mable and making the dragon fly around his head. Tyler’s depression had made a comeback from the moment he’d cracked his eyes open at five am that morning, and he hadn’t been able to shake it. 

“Daddy, c’n you make me mac an’ cheese?” 

“It’s ten thirty.” 

“M’hungry.” Ethan turned around and looked up to where Tyler was sitting on the bed. 

“Alright.” Tyler was too tired to argue. “Stay here, please and I’ll go get started.” 

Nothing that was too much work, just a box of Kraft with Frozen shaped noodles. But Eth wanted mac and cheese. So mac and cheese he would get. Tyler stirred the pot together, surprised to feel Ethan pressed up against his side. 

“Told you to stay put.” he half questioned. 

“Got lonely. An’ you looked sad, Daddy. You’re not allowed to be sad.” Eth hugged him tight. 

“Thanks, buddy.” Tyler answered honestly. “You give such good hugs.” He turned from the stove and wrapped his arms around Ethan. “I love you.” 

“I love you, Daddy.” He chirped, pulling back to stare seriously at Tyler. “No more sad, okay? I’m gonna fix it.” 

They ate their brunch mac and cheese in silence, Ethan bailing out as soon as he’d finished the last bite. By the time Tyler had washed the dishes and come back upstairs, Ethan had created a nest on the bed with pillows and blankets. “Made this!” he crowed happily, reaching toward Tyler. “Come sit, Daddy. Nobody c’n be sad with blankets. An’ um,” he pointed to the tv. “An’ we c’n watch Pooh’s Heffalump Movie.” 

Tyler let out an amused laugh. “Well, I can’t argue with that, buddy.” He sat down. “Come here and give me those good cuddles.” Ethan plastered himself to his side, nuzzling at his shoulder sweetly, giving little kisses every now and then as the movie played in the background. 

“Thank you, baby boy. You made me feel tons better.” 


End file.
